


Here I come to Save the Day

by AFY2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Heroine, hero - Freeform, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “Can you do overly protective Kara who accidentally comes out to Lena as supergirl when saving her from some s**t?” ~Maybe.a.gay





	1. Chapter 1

“Lena seems very comfortable up there.” Alex complimented.

“Yeah, she really does!” Kara smiled, looking at her friend.

Lena was on a small stage making a speech about her latest moral and financial backing exploit to lower costs for college local students and programs that could be used to help at-risk youth. She had started her speech with a short anecdote and was currently explaining the long term effects of the plan.

“So, when does the plan begin?” Alex asked.

“Yesterday.”

“Why not announce it earlier?”

“Shh, she’s speaking.” Kara hushed her, slapping her arm.

“Gay.”

“Shut up.”

“Just calling it as I-”

“Ah, stop.” Kara sighed covering her mouth. “I helped her write this. It took a few days to create two different speeches depending on the negotiations.”

“ust-Jay als-gay eing-bay als-pay.”

“What?” Kara asked moving her hand away.

“Nevermind.”

Kara continued to listen to her friend’s speech, nodding as Lena began to wrap up the introduction to her new project. She watched her smile and began to clap with the rest of the crowd. She stood up and made her way backstage to wait for Lena.

“Hey, Kara, where’re you going?” Alex asked

“Yeah.”

“That’s not the right answer to that question.” Alex muttered. “Kara, Kara!”

Kara slid through the dense crowd, apologizing as she walked. She finally found her way to the back of the stage. Lena was descending the stairs when Kara spotted her. Her hair was, as usual, unbelievably photogenic, like it was out of a conditioner or shampoo commercial. Her makeup was neutral, very classy and clean. Last was her casual pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, and a pair of classy black heels. She smiled at Kara and hugged her.

“How was my speech?” She asked.

“Amazing! You really are doing an amazing job of reforming your family’s image.”

“Thank you. How are you?” Lena asked, walking to her car.

“Pretty good.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, I know that you know… you and James don’t really have a lot of time together, but I really want to spend time with you. We haven’t had our weekly donut night in a month, and I know it’s because of the merger, but if you want to meet up this weekend, we can get back to it!” Kara smiled nudging Lena with her elbow.

“Of course, I’m actually free Friday night, but I have to wake up at 6 for a flight to Gotham the next day.”

“Okay, I’ll buy the-”

“No, no, I’ll pay, we can meet at your place.” She smiled wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “Oh, are you free for a drink?”

“When?”

“Right now.” Lena shrugged glancing at her watch. “It’s about 1:45.”

“Sure.”

Lena moved her hand as Kara opened the car door for her. A young man tapped on her shoulder, making Kara turn around. He had very short brown hair with a matching short lighter brown beard. He had a pleasant face, but looked desperately tired.

With a weak smile he asked, “I’m sorry but what time is it?”

Lena looked down at her watch and then to the man and smiled as she answered, “1:47”

“No, it’s time for revenge.” He corrected, shaking his head.

Kara rushed to grab the glock in hidden under his blazer. She grabbed the end of the gun, pointing it towards herself as he fired. The bullet burned for a moment, but luckily not enough to distract as she crushed the barrel and punched him in the face, sending him sprawling across the sidewalk and into the side of a bank. Kara frowned at him and called 911, watching as he got back up but then stumble to the ground again. She grunted and shook out her arm as Lena jumped from the car to her, checking her shoulder where a scorch mark was left from the bullet. She looked up at Kara with a concerned and confused gaze. Kara knelt down and picked up the gnarled bullet from the cement. She sighed and shrugged.

“Tadaa…” She smiled a bit awkwardly. “Yeah.” She finished, flicking the bullet away.

“How did you?”

“I need you not to let them know that I got shot.”

“Are you an alien.”

“I just need you not to tell them, Lena, please. It’s to protect me.” Kara begged.

“Okay, I won’t. What do we say?”

“Supergirl saved us.”

Kara sighed, resting against the car as she waited for the police to come. Lena cocked her head to the side and neared her friend, removing the thin wire framed glasses and pulling out the beige hair band from her blonde locks. Kara’s heart spiked as fear filled her veins. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as Lena looked at her.

“I always suspected, but wasn’t sure.”

“Alex was worried you’d find out.”

“Why?”

“Just incase your brother found out.”

Lena handed Kara her hair band and glasses. “I would never put you in danger.”

“I know.” Kara nodded, holding the band in her mouth as she placed her glasses back on. “I know.” She repeated as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and cleared her throat.

Sirens invaded their moment of clarity. Lena pushed away from the car as the police turned the corner. They jumped out of the vehicle, guns drawn.

“He’s over there.” Kara told them, pointing at the man on the ground.

“What happened to him?” An officer asked as her partner cuffed the man and pulled him to the car.

“Supergirl saved me.” Lena explained.

“Do you know this man?” The two looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“He asked the time and tried to shoot her.” Kara told the officer.

“Okay, thank you. What are your names and contact information?”

“Kara Danvers, 332-555-8362.”

“Lena Luthor, 212-555-2547.” Lena told her.

“Thank you.”

Once the officer went back to her car, Lena turned back to Kara.

“Thank you, Kara. Still want a drink?”

“Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara came back to the couch with two bottles of beer. She gave one to Lena before sitting down on the opposite side. She lifted her legs up on Lena’s legs as she popped off the cap of her drink. Kara sighed as she took a quick swig.

“So, how are you after the bullet?” Lena asked popping the top off of her bottle as well.

“Perfectly fine. At first it stung, but now it’s like nothing happened.” Kara shrugged.

“Being Kryptonian, do you even get drunk?”

“Yeah, but with human alcohol, it takes about 10-13 beers, so if I want to get buzzed, I go get the strong stuff that can only be found in a few not so legal bars. They have permits, but they don’t serve legal alcohol because most aliens here don’t get the same buzz off of human liquor and spirits. The only reason I have this stuff is the taste.”

Lena took a long drink from the bottle before setting it down on the coffee table. She stretched before squeezing Kara’s calves.

“So, how’s everything going with James?”

“Good.” She shrugged.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but that’s also the problem.” Lena grabbed her drink and finished off another half. “I don’t know”

“You mean, there’s… no… you know, fun?”

“Not really. It’s more like a good friendship than anything else, but I don’t want to hurt him, I want to stay his friend. I don’t know.”

“Tell him.”

“I will, I just… I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I understand, but you really should tell him.”

“I will then.” Lena nodded.

Kara finished off her beer and readjusted herself, pulling a pillow to her chest.

“So how has work been?”

“Good. I’ve finally convinced bigger companies to join in with aiding in infrastructure. That’s why I’m going to meet up with Bruce Wayne. Hopefully he’ll accept our arrangement and let us build up their with him.”

“Would it be a merger?”

“No, that would raise too many eyebrows from the government. I’m just hoping to create a conglomerate with myself in news, Wayne in tech, and hopefully a few smaller groups on the west coast.”

“So what’s the master plan?” Kara joked.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Then why create so many connections?”

“To get back in the game. Lex totally destroyed our reputation, so now I have to build even more bridges than he burned.”

“How is he?”

“Alive, sadly, and luckily. I don’t really care though. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay.”

“You know, I think the reason why I’m not really into James is because I’m a bit distracted.” Lena shrugged moving back to her larger personal predicament.

“Oh, well, who is it?”

“A very good friend, someone I can trust and really enjoy being around.”

“They sound perfect! First, though, break up with James before you jump them.”

“I’ll do a hop because they’re very oblivious.”

“So, who are they?”

Lena set her beer down and pulled her phone out, leaning towards Kara as she unlocked it. She quickly kissed her, leaning as far over as she could. Kara pulled away, shifting to her knees, then kissed her again.

“Yeah, you’ll really have to end it.” She chuckled.

Kara leant back into Lena and kissed her again. She brought her hand up to her jaw, dragging her index thumb up and down her jaw. Kara wasn’t really surprised and like Lena said when she found out about Kara’s secret, Kara wasn’t surprised by this either. She always felt much better with Lena and felt a much deeper connection with with her friend. Was she a friend now or more? Would they just be a fling or something more? At the moment, Kara didn’t care, these were after thoughts. At the moment, Lena’s hand was pressed against her stomach and her other hand was on her shoulder. Lena pulled away, looking up at Kara and chuckling.

“What?”

“My lipstick, sorry.” She laughed.

Kara rubbed her lips with the back of her hand and looked down as she pulled away. There was a light red-pink smear. Kara laughed along and shook her head.

“It’s fine.” She shrugged.

“Okay.”

Lena pressed herself against Kara, kissing her neck, nipping at her soft pale skin.

“What a teen move.” Kara chuckled.


End file.
